The Love Of A Rose!
by AsphodelHeart
Summary: A fanfic with Rose/Scorpius and their time at Hogwarts


The love of a Rose

Chapter 1

Leaving.

'Rose are you ready' my dad's words ran up the stairs to my room. 'Yeah, almost.' I yelled back. I can't believe i'm finally leaving for Hogwarts; it's actually my turn to go. I'm Rose Weasley by the way, daughter of the "famous" Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I went downstairs, my brother Hugo right behind me. 'Rose, why can't I go?' He asked. 'You're still too young Hugo; it's your turn in 2 years.' I answered him. He can be a pain in the neck, but I do love him. Mum and dad were waiting in the kitchen; they were looking at each other with that "i'm so lucky I have you" look, but they always do that, so it never surprises me. 'Dad, i'm going to need some help getting my trunk down.' I told him. 'Sure, I'll go and get it.' He said. 'Did you remember everything? Books, quills, parchment?' Mum asked. 'Yes mother, you've been nagging me about it for days.' I answered. Dad came downstairs with my trunk, and I was sure I had remembered everything. We went to the fireplace; we were going to take floo powder to The Leaky Cauldron, and then get a taxi to Kings Cross from there. Dad left first with my trunk, I was going next with my owl Blossom, and mum was going next with Hugo. I stepped into the fireplace, took a good handful of floo powder and yelled Diagon Alley, which led straight to the Leaky Cauldron. 'Do you need a hand with Blossom, Rose?' Dad asked when I stepped out of the fireplace. 'No, I think I've got her.' I answered right before mum and Hugo turned up in the fireplace. Tom, the barman had called a taxi, and it was waiting outside for us. Dad took the trunk, and started walking towards the door, 'thanks for the help Tom.' He shouted out, and the barman nodded. I don't think he's much of a talker. The taxi was driven by a big man, he had black hair and fat fingers, he reminded me of uncle Harry's, uncle Vernon, I'd seen a picture of him once. The taxi drove, and we were nearly at Kings Cross, and I was getting more and more excited. We came around the corner, and Kings Cross was in sight, the taxi stopped and we got out. Dad paid the man, with muggle money of course. 'Mum, i'm going to find a trolley.' I said as I was on my way to the station. I found one, and went back to them; dad sat the trunk and Blossom down on the trolley. 'Do you want to drive it yourself dear?' He asked. 'Yes please, can I.' I answered. There was something special about getting to drive the trolley. We came inside and went straight to platforms 9 and 10, the thing about getting to the Hogwarts Express, were that you had to walk into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. 'Hey you guys.' Uncle Harry called out. He had Lily in one hand, and Ginny in the other. James and Albus were right behind them, both with their own trolleys. Albus was starting at Hogwarts this year too, James was starting his fourth. We walked through the wall in four's and five's as time was running out. We met a couple of other people that my parents knew, but didn't stop to talk to. We got our trunks on the train, and Albus and I found a compartment. James found some of his friends, and said that he couldn't be bothered sitting with us.

The love of a Rose

Chapter 2

The train trip.

'Are you excited?' Albus asked me. 'Yeah, very aren't you?' I answered. 'I am, I really am. But to be honest i'm a little worried too, what if no one likes me.' He said. 'Don't be silly, of course people will like you. And even if they don't you'll always have us right.' I said. 'Yeah I guess that's true' He laughed. People passed by in the hall, but Albus and I were more preoccupied looking out the window. My mum and Hugo ware waving and dad were busy talking to uncle Harry. The train started moving. 'Goodbye dad, goodbye mum, goodbye Hugo.' I yelled. Dad turned around, and they all yelled goodbye, and started waving. Hugo had started crying, and I felt sad that he wasn't going. The train was on its way, Albus and I talked about houses, classes and quidditch. We both hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor, although I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either. I was rather smart and clever; I got that from my mum. Albus just wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor. We were interrupted by a guy with short blonde hair. 'Do you mind, there's so much noise in the front of the train.' He said. 'Of course not, i'm Rose.' I answered. 'I'm Scorpius.' The boy answered. Oh my god, wasn't the Malfoys son called Scorpius? My dad wasn't very happy about the Malfoy family. Apparently Scorpius' dad, my dad, my mum and my uncle weren't very good friends during their time at Hogwarts. Oh well, he wasn't hurting us in any way. And besides my dad couldn't have anything against his son, I mean why would he? Albus started talking about quidditch again, 'man I hope I make it on the quidditch team, maybe as a keeper or something.' He said. I smiled; I really wanted to play quidditch too. My dad had been keeper, but I'd love to be a seeker like my uncle. I hadn't discussed this with anyone, and I didn't know if I should try out. Well you can't apply before second year anyways. 'That's the position my dad played actually.' I answered, but not really listening. The morning had been very stressed out, so I was a little bit tired. I closed my eyes for a bit. 'Tired?' Albus asked. 'Yeah, it's been a busy morning.' I said. Albus didn't answer, and so we just sat there in silence. After an hour or so a witch with a trolley came by, 'do you want anything dears?' I got up, feeling like buying some of Drooble's best blowing gum. I found 2 sickle in my pouch, and gave them to the lady. 'Do you want a piece?' I asked Albus. 'Yeah, thanks I still have a bubble floating somewhere in my room at home. It annoys Arnold.' We laughed a bit; Arnold was aunt Ginny's pygmy puff. I looked over at Scorpius, stretched out my arm 'do you want one?' I asked. He looked at me, somewhat suspicious, but accepted a piece. 'Thanks' he said. It wasn't very nice or kind of him, but I didn't want to start a riot or anything. Albus was about to say something though, but I stopped him before he could. The train went on, and it became darker and darker outside. 'I'm going to change to my robes.' I told Albus, and went to the bathroom. On my way back I met Albus. 'I'm just going to change too.' He said. I went back to the compartment, and Scorpius wasn't there, I supposed he was changing too. I looked out the window, and there it was Hogwarts my home for the next 7 years of my life. Albus came back in. 'Come see Albus, it's so beautiful.' I said. He sat down next to me, and we just stared at the castle getting closer and closer.

The love of a Rose

Chapter 3

The sorting.

The train stopped, and we were finally there. I had my trunk in one hand, and Blossom in the other, she had been sleeping on the whole trip silly owl. 'Are you ready?' I asked Albus, he just nodded. Hagrid was still the caretaker at Hogwarts, and he were one of the first people we saw. 'A'right there?' He asked, 'hey Hagrid.' I said smiling. We'd met him at several occasions, Albus more than me though. He led us to the boats, Albus myself and Scorpius got in a boat together. The water was dark, and without any sign of movement. The castle mirrored in it, lighting it up. The trip over the lake felt like years, it's hard just to sit down when you've waited for years. The boats finally reached the shore, and we started walking towards the castle. We walked through the doors, and Professor Longbottom was waiting for us at the stairs. His first name is Neville; he's a good friend of the family. But I'd better get used to calling him professor. Albus looked really nervous, I took his and. 'It'll be ok you know,' I told him. 'I know,' he whispered. We followed Professor Longbottom to the room next to the great hall, glad that my dad had told me how the sorting happened. Or I'd still believe in what James had once said. Professor Longbottom came back, 'follow me please.' He said and walked out the door. Everyone started walking; he led us through the door leading to the great hall. I looked ahead of him, and saw Headmistress McGonagall sitting in a chair in the middle of the teachers table. We knew her too, we knew quite a lot of people here already actually, some of my cousins were here, kids of our parent's friends, and friends of our parent's. I like Hagrid the best; he's such a happy person. We walked past the house tables, I saw James waving to us as we walked by. I was too nervous to wave back, and I think Albus was too. James was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year, his girlfriend was Ravenclaw though, her name was Evelyn and she was very pretty. The chair with the sorting hat was placed right in front of McGonagall; she had gotten up from her chair. 'Welcome all first-years, after you've been sorted into a house, please walk to the table belonging to the house.' She said and sat back down. Professor Longbottom started shouting out the names, the first one was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the tables started applauding. After a while Scorpius was called, he was sorted into Slytherin. Then Albus was called next of us, he got into Gryffindor, just like he wanted. I was now more nervous than ever before, standing there alone, with the others slowly disappearing to their newly appointed tables. We were only two left when my name was called; I walked slowly towards the main table and Professor Longbottom. 'How are you doing Rose?' He whispered. 'I'm ok I think.' I whispered back, not really sure what else to answer. I sat down, and Neville placed the hat on my head. I heard the voice, knowing it was only talking to me. 'Yes, you're very clever. I suppose you get that from your mother, right? There's braveness and will to succeed too.' The hat kept talking, it seemed like forever. Then nearly giving me a heart attack he yelled out so the whole room could hear it. 'Gryffindor' a breath of relief escaped my mouth, and as I got up from the chair I could hear people clapping their hands. I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Albus and James. Sneaking a little look over at Scorpius, who was in deep conversation with another Slytherin guy I didn't know.

The love of a Rose

Chapter 4

The first day.

After dinner, the head boy led us to the Gryffindor common room, the password was "dirigible plums" We walked through the picture of the fat lady into the common room, it was beautiful and bright with a fire heating it. We were left to ourselves when the head boy had told us where we were sleeping. I was sleeping in the same room as four other girls. 'Hi i'm Bernadette, but please just call me Ben, everybody does.' A girl with long brown hair said. 'I'm Rose, Rose Weasley.' I answered and shook her hand. 'Wow, your parent's are like famous.' She said, and looked at me with awe. I tried ignoring it, it shouldn't matter who my parents were, and I wasn't going to be friends with someone who just seemed to like because I have famous parents. I looked at the other girls; I really hoped some of them were a little bit cooler than Bernadette.' Hi i'm Kayley; my mum's a quidditch player in the Holyhead Harpies.' She told me. 'My aunt Ginny plays for them too.' I said. 'Yeah I know she's really nice.' Said the girl, she actually seemed rather nice, and she didn't seem to mind that my parents were famous. I smiled at her, and thought to myself I've found a friend. I walked over to one of the beds; they were just as comfortable looking as mum had told me. My trunk was at the end of the bed, I was so tired so I looked in my trunk and found my t-shirt, it had a print of the Weird sisters on the front. They were one of my favourite bands, although I admit liking a muggle band called Take That. The other girls had already changed, and were on their way to bed. I changed silently, and got into the bed. It only felt like seconds before I was gone. I had a rather disturbing dream, but couldn't remember it when I woke up. I got out of bed, and after a minute or two so did the other girls. They dressed silently; I was on my way out the door. 'Hey Rosey wait for me, i'm done in like two seconds.' Bernadette shouted. 'My name is Rose, not Rosey, and i'm sorry but i'm meeting up with my cousin.' I said coolly. I walked out the door and down the stairs, to be honest I had absolutely no deal with Albus, I just didn't want to walk with that girl. I walked out the painting, and down the halls. As I walked down the grand staircase, I watched as Scorpius came out a door, presumably leading up from the dungeons. He caught my eyes and I smiled at him, not knowing what else to do. He didn't smile, but his lips twisted, and then he looked away walking in to the great hall. I shook my head, and started walking again; don't know why I'd stopped walking actually. 'Hey Rose, wait up.' Albus shouted. I looked up the stairs as he came running down, he seemed much more happy now that he was sorted in to the house he wanted. We walked the rest of the way together, and sat down at the end of the table. 'So have you met any nice people?' I asked. 'Yeah everyone is so cool, there's this guy and he met a basilisk.' He said. I started giggling, 'yeah right, i'm not sure you should believe him.' I said. 'A basilisk would probably have killed him, you sure he didn't just see a picture or a drawing of one?' I asked. Albus scowled. 'Maybe,' he said, 'i'm just not sure you should believe everything people tell you.' I said, trying to get him back to his good mood. Our timetables were given out during breakfast; my first class was herbology with the Slytherins. Albus and I met Kayley when we walked out the door. 'Hey, can I walk with you that Bernadette girl keeps following me around.' Kayley asked. 'Sure you can, she bugs me too.' I said. We walked out the door down the stairs towards the greenhouses. Professor Longbottom was standing outside greenhouse one, 'will everybody please follow me inside.' He said and walked through the door. We all followed. There were so many different plants and herbs; i'd never seen anything like it. 'Okay, we're just going to re pot some asphodels today. Can anyone tell me which potion they're used in?' Professor Longbottom asked. My hand flew up, this was an easy one.' I figured you'd know Miss Weasley.' Professor Longbottom said. 'Go ahead,' 'powdered root of asphodel is used in the Draught of Living Death; it is also associated with the afterlife and the underworld.' I explained. 'Very good, you've certainly gotten your mothers brains.' Professor Longbottom said. I could feel my cheeks getting red; I didn't really like being the point of attention. Some of the Slytherins were laughing under their breath; i'd always thought the whole Slytherin versus the other houses had been demolished after the second wizarding war, but I guess not. The class was over and we walked towards the castle, our next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, my wand was made of holly, and according to Mr. Ollivander holly was great for that subject. Our teacher Professor Dinstrang, whom was the first woman ever to teach DADA, was already inside. I didn't expect the day to be over so soon, but before I knew it we were on our way to dinner. Albus and I sat down together, joined by Kayley. Bernadette seemed to have understood that we weren't happy about her company, so she sat down with the other girls from our dormitory. I ate so much food, it was so delicious. We'd gotten some homework in DADA. 'I'm going to go to the library; I really want to start the essay.' I said and started walking. I reached the library and found a table in the back; I had brought my backpack and found some parchment and my quill. 'So why aren't you with all your friends?' Someone asked. I turned my head, it was Scorpius. 'What friends?' I asked. 'Well your parents are famous; you must've made tons of friends already.' He said, how mean could you get? 'I don't spend time with people who like me for my parents if you must know; now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.' I said and, got up to find a book about flobberworms. 'Wow, thought everyone famous loved being the centre of attention.' He said, 'Well i'm not famous, my parents are.' I answered. I didn't want to talk to him, he'd seemed nice enough on the train, but he was actually just arrogant. I packed my things together and went to the counter where madam Pince loaned out the books. 'This one please,' I said, I was going to go to the common room; at least i'd get away from Scorpius. 'What are you offended now? You didn't think I actually liked you or anything, just because you gave me a piece of gum.' He said, 'no I just thought you'd at least be nice to me, i've never done anything to you.' I answered coldly. I walked out on the hall, moving faster and faster, before I knew it I was back in the common room. I didn't really care if he liked me, but what he'd said was so mean. I went upstairs and without wanting to, I started crying. One thing was very clear; he'd never get a piece of gum from me again. I stayed in bed for most of the evening, but around nine o'clock I went downstairs to look for Albus. He was sitting with the guys from his dormitory. 'Albus, can I talk to you?' I asked. 'Sure, i'll be right there.' He answered. I told him everything that'd happened, and we ended up talking till midnight. 'Seriously i'm so going to tell him off, he can't treat you like this.' Albus said, 'no it's okay i'm just going to keep away from him. I don't want to start anything.' I said, 'i'm fine really, I just needed to get it out.' We got up and went to bed; I didn't sleep very well that night. Stupid Malfoys, I now knew why my dad didn't like them.

The love of a Rose

Chapter 5

I'm sorry

I woke up not really feeling like eating anything, it had been an ok week, but the whole Scorpius thing was getting to me. Apparently he'd told some other Slytherins that I was really bigheaded, and they laughed when passing me in the hall. It was Friday, and our first week was over, Albus and I had made plans to go by Hagrids. We walked past the big lake down the hill towards Hagrids house. 'Hey Rose, can I talk to you.' Someone said. Oh god, I knew that voice why did he suddenly want to talk to me? 'I turned around; Scorpius was standing by the tree near the lake. 'Sorry, my big head doesn't fit under the tree.' I answered and started walking again Albus laughing by my side. 'Shut up Albus, don't give him the satisfaction.' I said not really caring if it was bitchy to say. At least he stopped laughing; we walked the rest of the way in silence. When we reached Hagrids hut Albus went to knock on the door. 'Come on in,' Hagrid said. He was sitting at his table knitting holes in socks, 'Hello Hagrid.' Albus and I said. 'I hoped you'd come see me, how's the parents?' He asked. We told him about our summer vacation in France, mum had been there as a kid once so she'd dragged us there too. Dad wasn't pleased with the food, but we saw a lot of awesome stuff. It was dinner time, and Hagrid walked with us, I had me some potatoes and some lamb. 'I'm going to the library Albus; I want to finish the essay.' I said and got up. 'But we don't have to hand it in before Monday, and it's only Friday.' He said. 'I know, but if I finish it tonight I can relax for the rest of the weekend. And I don't have to worry about it anymore.' I said and went through the door. I got to the library and found my usual table, it was right in the back and I could sit there undisturbed. Or so I thought, 'i'd really like to talk to you, you keep avoiding me.' Oh crap, it was Scorpius. 'Well I really don't want to talk to you, if you haven't gotten that by me avoiding you, i'm telling you now.' I answered. I heard the chair next to me move, I didn't want to look but I could feel him watching me and thought it right to give him a cold stare. I looked to my side; he was a little closer than I first thought he'd be. 'I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have treated you like that.' He said, I didn't want to believe him but the way he looked at me, I don't know maybe he was sorry. 'I'm not going to forgive you just like that you know, and if you're sorry now, then why'd you say all those things? You must have believed them.' I said. 'Well it's not like Slytherins and Gryffindors have ever been friends, and I just thought I was supposed to be and act like that. Our parents didn't like each other very much, so to be honest I said all those things to keep at a distance from you.' He explained. 'But why do you care what they think. Should we chose out own friends?' I asked. He didn't answer, I was rather proud of myself to be honest. That was the first time I had made someone speechless. He looked at me again, why did he make me speechless just by looking at me? That wasn't how it was supposed to work; at least there should be some words involved. We sat there in silence for about ten minutes, before I remembered I actually had to be studying. I picked up my quill and turned to page 17 in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. 'Do you forgive me?' Scorpius said. I looked back at him, 'i'm not sure I should, but okay.' I answered looking back at the book. The time passed by, I was nearly finished with the essay. 'You really do know a lot, don't you?' Scorpius said. 'I guess, my mum's really clever she taught me from I was little to do good in school.' I said looking over at him with a smile on my face. I was really proud of my mum at that point, even though she came from a muggle family; she was still the brightest witch anyone had ever known. It was getting late, and I had finished my essay so I got up and started packing my stuff together. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' I said and looked over at Scorpius. He just smiled and nodded before I left. I slept a whole lot better that night.

The love of a Rose

Chapter 6

The best Saturday of my life

The weekend went to fast; I didn't want it to end. When I got up Saturday night I was well rested and full of energy, I got in my clothes waited for Kayley and we left the dormitory. When we walked the way to breakfast I told her everything that had happened, she knew what he'd done, i'd told her yesterday in class. 'I don't know Rose; maybe he's just fooling you.' She said, 'I know he could be, but he really did seem sorry you know.' I answered back. We discussed it all the way down. 'Well if you belie,' she stopped midsentence, I looked down the stairs and met Scorpius' eyes. He smiled, not the hidden smile at the side of his mouth, but a smile that lighted up the whole castle. He walked over to us, 'hey Rose did you sleep well?' He asked Kayley scowled a bit she didn't seem completely comfortable with the whole situation. 'Yeah I did thanks,' I answered not sure what else to say. We went through the doors together, but then he turned towards the Slytherin table, he took one last look at me and started walking towards the table. After breakfast Kayley and I were going to take a walk around the lake, maybe even walk by the quidditch field to take a look at it. Kayley liked flying too, and we were both looking very much forward to our first flying lessons on Monday. We were discussing quidditch and the match Kayley's mum had just played for the Holyhead Harpies when we heard something behind us. I looked around and Scorpius was standing by the tree at the lake, had he been following us? 'I'm going back to the castle okay; I really should be looking at the essay about the Flobberworms.' She said, 'i'll come help you in a minute.' I said and smiled. I started walking towards the tree, Scorpius smiled at me. 'Are you following me?' I asked, hoping he'd say yes, that would mean that he actually really was sorry, it would to me anyways. 'Maybe, i'm not really sure, 'he answered. 'But I do know that I want to be near you, we missed a whole week.' He said smiling at me. My legs felt weak, and I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled at him. He took my hand, 'walk with me for a bit.' He said and started walking, 'what were you talking about with Kayley?' He asked, 'well we discussed quidditch, her mother plays for the Holyhead Harpies with my aunt Ginny.' I told him, he smiled. We talked about our first week at Hogwarts; he already had his first flying lesson so he told me everything about it. We walked for about three hours, just talking and laughing. When he looked at me the world felt unimportant, it felt like the day would last forever, I knew I was only eleven, and that I shouldn't really feel this way. But being with him, the blue eyes piercing mine when he looked at me, I just couldn't help it. 'I should get back to the castle; I promised Kayley i'd help her with the essay.' I said, 'of course, I really should get working on mine too.' He laughed, I smiled and we started walking towards the castle. We said our goodbye at the stairs, and I watched him walk towards the door leading to the dungeons. I don't remember much about my walk to the common room, but as I walked through the door I was met by James, and he did not look happy. I was scared of what he was going to say, I guessed it had something to do with Scorpius, perhaps with the fact that his dad was Draco or him being a Slytherin. There was a long silence where no one said anything, then finally.

The love of a Rose

Chapter 7

Stupid James

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' James yelled at me, 'don't you know who his dad is, what family he belongs in?' He went on like this for about half an hour, I hadn't said anything yet. He finally stopped talking, 'don't you realise he's not his father, you shouldn't judge him for what his father did. So what if I like him, isn't this my decision?' I said. James looked at me like I was crazy, 'I guess his dad will tell him off anyways when he finds out about this, your dad probably will too.' He said laughing, 'I don't care what my dad says, i'm the one who decides who my friends are, not my parents, and I sure as hell hope Scorpius thinks the same. If he doesn't fine, i'll do what you say. But until then, he's my friend so you'll have to live with that.' I said madly and walked upstairs. I can't believe him, who was he to judge? Wasn't he the one hanging out with Samantha, the whole of her family fought with Voldemort too. One of the other girls came upstairs; I hadn't talked to her much 'you know he really seems like a nice guy, I don't think you should let the others get to you.' She said I looked at her. 'Thank you, your name is Emily right?' I asked. 'Yeah it is I really admire you for standing up for him. Just because his father wasn't nice, doesn't mean he isn't.' She said smiling, 'I know, I don't think it's fair to judge people, I guess i've judged too though, that Bernadette girl, I thought she only wanted to be my friend because my parents are you know sort of famous.' I said, 'oh that's true, she told us ourselves. She said it wasn't really working, even asked us what we thought she should do next. She's not very nice,' Emily told me. We started giggling, Emily was really nice, but I was still mad at James. Kayley seemed to have accepted that I was friends with Scorpius though, and I told her and Emily about our walk. The time came to go to bed, and even though I was mad I couldn't help being a little happy too. Sunday morning came, I had dreamt that my dad was mad about me being friends with Scorpius, so I went downstairs and started writing a letter, thought it was about time the ones at home heard a little about my week anyways. "Dear mum and dad. Everything is so exciting, we already had our first essay, and i'm really happy about what i've written. All the people seem very nice too, i've become good friends with two of the girls at my dormitory, and I talk a lot with Scorpius Malfoy too. I know you've never taken a liking to his father, but Scorpius is a really great guy actually. I'm having my first flying lesson tomorrow, and i'm looking so much forward to it. Hope everything's alright at home, and please wish Hugo all the best from me. I really miss you. Lots of love your Rose." I walked out the portrait of the fat lady, and all the way to the owlery. Blossom was sitting in the back, so I walked as far as I could and then called her name. I tied the letter around her leg, and she took off. I watched her as she flew over the lake, it was a beautiful sight. The mountains and water the forest and Hagrids cabin. The door to the owlery opened, I turned my head just as Scorpius walked in. 'What are you doing here?' we said, I started laughing. 'I just had to send a letter to my parents, thought it was a good idea to tell them about my first week here.' I told him, 'that's what I was doing too.' He told me, smiling that smile I loved. 'So did you tell your parents about me, I understand if you didn't you know.' He said under his breath, 'I did actually, I had a row with my cousin James last night, he's not happy that we're friends. But I told him to bugger off; he did say that he didn't really have to say anything. He thought you're dad would make sure that we weren't friends.' I said, hoping he'd tell that would never happen. But he didn't say anything; the silence seemed to last for a century. 'You're going to listen to your dad aren't you?' I asked him, 'I don't know there's just so many people not wanting us to be friends.' He said, looking to the ground. I didn't really want to believe what I was hearing, 'but Scorpius that shouldn't matter, we should get to pick our own friends. I've written that I think you're great to my parents, don't make me regret that.' I told him, 'you did you wrote that?' He asked, 'I did yeah, i'd show you the letter but I already sent it.' I said looking at him; he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from his pocket. He started writing, and when he was done he threw the old letter out and called his owl, it was called Nightwing, and it was extremely beautiful. We watched as Nightwing flew out into the unknown, and walked to breakfast together. The castle was silent, since it was Sunday people were staying in later than usual. Scorpius and I agreed to go to the library after breakfast, he still had the essay to write, and i'd bring mine to look at I liked checking for mistakes, even though I knew there were none. I met Albus, Kayley and Emily at the Gryffindor table. 'We wondered where you were,' Emily said. 'I had to send a letter to my parents; I wanted to tell them about my first week.' I said smiling at her. 'We were thinking about playing some chess in the common room later, do you want to join us?' Kayley asked, 'oh I was actually going to the library with Scorpius.' James had overheard me and scowled my way; he shook his head and looked away again. At least i'd gotten to tell my parents about Scorpius before him, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. We talked and laughed through breakfast, Emily even asked if she could go to the library with Scorpius and I, she still needed a couple of inches of the essay. Scorpius said he'd meet us at the library as he had to go get some more parchment and ink, so Emily and I walked together. 'How many pages did you write Rose?' Emily asked, 'I only have seven.' I told her, she looked shocked. 'SEVEN pages, wow I only have three.' She said, 'well I catch on after my mum, she was a bookworm and i've grown up to be one too.' I explained, she still looked shocked but she smiled too. Madam Pince looked sour as usual; we walked to my favourite table in the back. 'Wow, the view is great from here.' Emily said, she was right, the window by the table was showing the lake and the forest spreading out behind. We said down and pulled everything out of our bags, we were joined by Scorpius after ten minutes. He was out of breath; apparently he'd been running up the stairs. We spent the rest of the day on the library, we finished the essays pretty fast, but we ended up talking for a long time. Emily and Scorpius seemed to be getting along great, after a couple of hours Albus and Kayley joined us. Madam Pince didn't seem happy, and she shushed us one or two times. When it was time for dinner we packed everything together and went downstairs all of us. We were laughing when walking through the doors to the great hall, James met us. 'Can I talk to you to?' He said, and looked at Scorpius and me. He dragged us into an empty classroom, 'I just wanted to say sorry, you're right Rose I have nothing to say on whom you should be friends with. And i'm sorry for judging you Scorpius, just promise to treat my cousin well.' He said, wow this was a surprise. Where did this come from? 'I will, 'Scorpius told James, 'you have nothing to worry about,' James reached out his hand, and Scorpius reached out his too. I admit I was a little paranoid, James didn't usually just change his mind, but I was going to ask him about it in private without Scorpius. We left together and walked in to get something to eat, Emily, Albus, Kayley and I were going to play some chess after dinner, we said goodbye to Scorpius and went to the common room playing chess for the rest of the evening. James was ok, but I was still suspicious.

The love of a Rose

Chapter 8

The letter

I woke up the next morning; Emily was looking through her trunk. 'Damn, I can't find my Fantastic Beasts and where to find them book. I've looked everywhere,' she said looking through everything again. 'We have DADA today, where could it be?' 'Maybe you forgot it in the library, we'll go look before breakfast.' I said, thinking that's where it would probably be. We got dressed and went out through the painting, on our way to the library we ran into Bernadette. 'Hey you guys, where are you off to?' She asked, probably hoping to tag along. 'We're just on our way to the library,' I answered her. She just smiled and walked past us, maybe she knew that we weren't really interested in talking to her. We found the book under our table in the library, Emily was so relieved. 'Professor Dinstrang would kill me if I turned up without the book.' She said and shivered. We were laughing when walking down the stairs; we'd been discussing possible dates for Professor Dinstrang. We were laughing at the thought of her and Hagrid having a candlelit dinner. Breakfast was great, I had me a big bunch of scrambled eggs, mum usually said i'd inherited my dad's love for food. On our way to DADA we ran into Albus and a guy called Joseph, Joseph was rather cute, he had black shoulder long hair and greyish eyes. 'Hey Rose can I talk to just for a minute before class?' Albus asked me, 'sure we'll go in there.' I said and pointed to an empty room. We went inside, and what he said took me a little bit by surprise. 'Joseph really likes you; he asked if I thought you might like to go for a walk with him after class.' He told me, I was shocked and a little sceptic, how could he actually like me when he didn't know me i'd never said one single word to him. 'Uhm I guess it would be ok, but i've honestly never talked to the guy.' I answered Albus, 'I know but he said he's thought about asking you out ever since the start.' Albus told me, while rolling his eyes around. He still didn't like girls like that, even though he was the same age as Joseph. Even though I knew this I still asked him, 'so isn't there any of the girls you like yet?' He looked at me, and this surprised me even more. 'Well actually,' he stuttered. 'Oh my god, you actually like someone? Who is it?' I said eager to know. But just as he was about to tell me the door opened, 'Hurry I think professor Dinstrang will be here soon, you don't want to be late in her class.' Emily said with a smile on her mouth, probably thinking about our little talk. We went into the classroom, I so wanted to know who Albus liked, was it Emily or Kayley? I just really hoped it wasn't Bernadette that would be awful. Maybe it was a girl from another house; I wouldn't mind where she came from as long as she treated him nicely. Class seemed over in a second we'd gotten out paper back; mum would be really pleased Professor Dinstrang had read some of it in class, much against my will. I went to the common room with Kayley as we'd both forgotten some extra pieces of parchment; we saw the owl i'd sent for my parents outside the window. I opened the window and removed the letter from the owl's leg; it took flight straight towards the owlery probably wanting to take a nap before going hunting. I opened the letter.

'Hello dear. Seems like you've had a very great first week, and I hope flying goes well as you know that wasn't my strongest subject in school. I'm happy that you've gotten some good friends, and honey just because your dad and I never agreed with Draco Malfoy, don't mean his son can't be a nice person. I sure hope Professor Dinstrang is a good teacher, at school we had some good but also some bad teachers. Well as long as she's nicer than Hogwarts last female DADA teacher she can't be bad. I realise you'd like your dad to write something too, but i'm afraid he's not taking the Scorpius news as well as I, so I thought it was best that I wrote the letter. Your dad will come around though, deep down he knows there isn't a problem.

Hugo says hi, he really wishes he could be there with you, he's not proud to admit that he cried for the entire first night you were gone. The boy really misses you. We love and miss you my dear.' I really loved my mum, I was so glad she understood. I also knew that dad would get to accepting me being friends with Scorpius someday. He just had to get used to the thought that was all. We rushed out the painting of the fat lady; we were so late for our next class. We ran out the door and towards the quidditch field, just in time before the teacher came. His name was Professor Archer; he had a slim body and was a very tall man. 'So I hope everyone is here, we'll do the same thing as we always do with the first flying class. You will get on the right side of the broom, shout up and then mount it.' Professor Archer said loud and clear. We all did as he'd said; I was pleased when the broom zoomed straight up in my hand after I said up the first time. Some had to try five or six times before it worked for them, my uncle Harry had told me that the broom could sense if you were nervous. I was so lucky having the family I did, all knew something different and had different experience, and I knew I always had someone to turn to. I'd had a great day, Emily and I were the best in the flying class, and Professor Archer had told us he thought we'd have very good chances of ending on the Quidditch team next year. When walking towards the staircase we bumped into Joseph, 'hey do you maybe want to go with me for a walk?' He stammered, and looked to the ground. I smiled and accidently came out with a little laugh. He looked at me as though i'd insulted him, 'i'd like to sure, sorry for the laugh it wasn't to insult you or anything.' I said smiling; I told Emily i'd see her in the common room. And walked back down the stairs with Joseph, I did feel a little guilty though I sure hoped we didn't see Scorpius. We walked around for an hour, not really talking or anything, I guessed he was just shy. We did talk a little bit about quidditch, he'd seen the last quidditch match of the year, and I really envied him for that. When walking out of the great hall I was met by Scorpius, 'do you like him?' He simply asked, 'who that Joseph guy?' I said, 'yeah I saw you walking around, although I didn't know that that was his name.' He answered. I didn't really know what to answer i'd learned that it was good to play hard to get. But I also didn't want Scorpius to be mad at me, honestly I hadn't thought i'd have to think about stuff like this before maybe my third or fourth year. 'He's ok, not really my type, also he doesn't talk a lot.' I simply answered, hoping that would be enough. Scorpius didn't seem all satisfied, but he didn't ask me more. 'Did you get any homework?' He just said and smiled, 'I did yes we have to write an essay on the bezoar for potions. What about you?'I told him; apparently his class had gotten the same assignment so we went to the library together and used the whole evening on looking up stuff about the bezoar. We said goodbye outside the library, and I walked to the dormitory and went straight to bed.

The Love of a Rose

Chapter 9

I didn't see this coming

I really didn't feel like getting out of bed, even though Scorpius hadn't said anymore on the Joseph matter, he had been a little too quite when studying. I got up quietly and took on my clothes, I though i'd go to the library for 30 minutes before breakfast, I just really wanted to finish the assignment for potions. I sneaked down the stairs and out the portrait of the fat lady. 'She can't know anything about us ok; I really like her you know.' I heard a familiar voice say, I just couldn't put my finger on whose it was. But the next voice i'd know anywhere and everywhere. 'Of course not Emily, I think she really likes me and I think she's nice too. But it's just different with you, everything comes natural.' It felt like my heart was just ripped out, I just stood there for a minute or two in silence. Then I just ran, I didn't give a damn who saw me I didn't give a damn about anything, I just had to get away and fast. I bumped in to someone, but I didn't stop to see who it was. I ended up in the owlery, I found a piece of parchment and was ready to write a letter asking my mum if I could go to Beauxbatons and leave Hogwarts. Someone walked through the door, I really hoped it wasn't Emily or Scorpius, I know there wasn't actually anything going on between him and me, but I thought he liked me, I thought he felt the same. I felt like a fool, and I felt cheated. 'Are you ok, why are you crying?' Someone asked. I turned around and looked at Joseph, he looked worried. 'I'm fine I just got some bad news.' I said trying to keep my voice straight; I don't think I fooled him though. He looked sceptically at me, but was apparently able to figure out that I really wasn't in the talking mood, so he left again. I looked out the window, I really hadn't seen this coming, and they hadn't even talked that much to each other. Unless of course this wasn't the first time they've met. After thinking things through I agreed that i'd been very rash in my decision of leaving Hogwarts, I was going to talk to James, and I could just hang out with other people. There was always Kayley and Albus, Joseph too. I went to the great hall to have breakfast, and was met by Emily at the bottom of the stairs. 'Where have you been, I couldn't find you when I got out of bed?' She said, acting like she didn't know she'd been down before me. But I knew better, I agreed with myself that I was going to act like I didn't know, like I hadn't heard what they'd said. 'Yeah I went to the owlery; I had a letter to send.' I just answered shortly, trying to make my voice sound normal. She smiled 'great, do you want to join Scorpius for breakfast?' She asked, looking at me. 'I actually promised Kayley i'd sit with her today, sorry.' I answered, and walked towards the Gryffindor table. 'Hey can I sit with you today, I realise we haven't talked for a while and i'm sorry.' I said, and looked at her. 'Of course you can, i've missed hanging out with you.' She said, as I wondered why I hadn't been around her more she was so great. The day felt like years, I walked around in a haze not really listening to what people said. This really bothered me as we had DADA and potions, and I really didn't want to fall behind in classes. As evening came around i'd been so quite that people were starting to get suspicious, James was anyways. He'd also noticed that i'd had breakfast with Kayley instead of Scorpius and Emily, 'is something wrong?' He asked as he caught me when I walked through the portrait. I looked at him and tears started to fall, I dragged him to a corner and ended up telling him everything. 'Please don't do anything though; I really want to deal with this myself.' I told him when I had caught my breath; I could see he was mad though. 'I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it.' He rambled on and on, I knew this was how he would react, but it had felt good to get it out. And James agreed not to do anything, which was surprising he must hopefully think I could deal with this myself. I went to the dormitory to get my potions book as I obviously hadn't finished the assignment earlier, I went to the library and bumped in to Joseph man this guy was everywhere.

'Sorry, I was just leaving.' He said and started walking, 'no don't go you have the same potions assignment, we could read together if you'd like.' I said as I realised I hadn't treated him very well, just because i'd been so hung up on Scorpius. Joseph smiled, 'i'd like to you're the best in our class anyways, so getting help from you wouldn't be the worst thing.' He laughed. I smiled; he was actually really nice and honest too. Not everyone would have admitted to liking help I thought to myself. We went to the back where my favourite table was placed, I was happy to see no one else were there. We sat down and started work; well for me it was merely finishing work as I had already written most of the assignment. Time flew and the librarian came to ask us to leave, I had finished my assignment and started reading everything we had in potions and DADA, just to make sure i'd gotten everything. 'Thanks for helping me, potions isn't my strongest subject, i'm more of a charms guy.' Joseph told me, I laughed at how random he was. He was actually turning out to be a good friend, he'd never be anything more though, but he was good at killing time. We walked to the common room together laughing at a miss-spelling in his essay we'd just noticed. We reached the portrait and ran into, oh yes you guessed it, Scorpius. He did not look happy; he pulled me to the side 'where have you been all day?' He asked 'have you been with him?' He said and nodded towards Joseph. 'I pulled my arm away as he'd gotten a tight grip on it, 'yes we've been studying in the library, I had some reading to catch up on, and Joseph which by the way is his name needed help on the potions assignment.' I said coolly, he had no right getting this mad when he had secret meeting with my former best friend. 'Well then why didn't you have breakfast with Emily and me?' He said probably not knowing what else to say on the other matter. 'I already told Emily that I promised Kayley i'd sit with her, it's not my fault if she didn't tell you. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm rather tired and would like to go to bed.' I answered shortly and went through the painting into the common room, leaving Scorpius with a puzzled look on his irritatingly beautiful face.

I walked straight towards the dormitory, and didn't look back. I didn't want him to see that I was vulnerable, I was going to ask them what it was all about someday, but I just had to sort my head and think things through before I confronted them.


End file.
